


Ignoring the forest

by NeverNothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Established Relationship, Light Swearing, M/M, Social Media, hinted tsukkiyama, some more are mentioned, the public is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Where the public collectively agrees to ignore the signs that actor Kuroo Tetsurou is dating his childhood friend.Kuroo Tetsurou@therealtetsurouFilming was fun, but I’m glad to be back to my fav pudding head <3 #noplacelikehome #KURASE #filming[photo: a suitcase was in focus with another bag and a jacket thrown atop standing beside the back of a couch. A head of badly dyed hair can be seen, face turned away and rest of the body hidden by the couch.]





	Ignoring the forest

**Author's Note:**

> This type of fic is a style I've never written before, it's inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801003) fic and I really wanted to write a kuroken in this format- and then this happened.
> 
> Huge thanks to [riley](https://twitter.com/tetsukens) for helping out with some of the @s and to the rest of the IFLWGTA gc for letting me talk about this! love you <3

 

 

> **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou
> 
> Filming was fun, but I’m glad to be back to my fav pudding head <3 #noplacelikehome #KURASE #filming
> 
> _[photo: a suitcase was in focus with another bag and a jacket thrown atop standing beside the back of a couch. A head of badly dyed hair can be seen, face turned away and rest of the body hidden by the couch.]_

**Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

gross.

 **raincloud** @sunnydayssuck

thank you for your hard work <3

 **sillygirl** @tetsuko

ooooh! im soo looking forward to seeing you at the premiere !!! this is gonna be awesome!!

 **ran** @lovingk

?? who is that? does he have a gf?

 **sumi** @kruostan

isn’t that just his flatmate? he mentioned him in some interviews before-  quite a lot, now that i think about it

 **ran** @lovingk

really? link me pls

 **sumi** @krustan

 https://entertainment.news.jp/48309483/Meet-Raising-Actor-Kur…

this is only one example though i’m surprised you havnt heard of him yet kuroo wont shut up abt him on a good day these days

* * *

**  
Meet Raising Actor Kuroo Tetsurou- a peek into his private life**

_by Tsugauchi Rika (@entertainmentnewsjpn)_

 

**Here with me, I have Kuroo Tetsurou, rising actor that has steadily establishing himself as a household actor. Kuroo-san, I'm honoured to greet you.**

_No. thank you. I’m the one honoured. Being invited by someone as known as you, Tsugauchi-san._

**Rika is fine, Kuroo-san.**

_(laughs) Alright. Tetsurou then._

**I have to admit, I have been following your progress these past few years. It’s quite impressive.-No need to be shy about it, Tetsurou-san! That’s actually not what I want to talk about right now, we have been writing countless articles about your work already. So, tell us something new. What have you been up to?**

_Been up to, huh? Well, there was an announcement a few days ago (this interview was held on the 06.04.2019, three days after the announcement of “Nowhere without you”, starring Kuroo Tetsurou and Misaki Hana), but I recently finished filming for my newest movie. It’s a project we’ve been quiet about for a long time, since I got casted for it, I think. Even the auditions were a huge secret._

**Are there any reasons why there were no prior announcements?**

_That’s just how they wanted the promotion of this movie to go. At least that’s what I have been told. There were a lot of unknown variables, so I think they did not want to hype it too much. I’m alright with it though, filming was fun._

**You were filming overseas this time, weren’t you?**

_Yes. We spent a lot of time in greece, europe- two months, maybe? It was beautiful and I think our team managed to get some great shots. I’m excited to see how it’ll turn out in the end. The experience was great, especially considering I have never been in europe before. (laughs) By the end of it, however, I was ready to go home. Turns out I get really homesick._

**Two months is a long time to be away from home.**

_It is. The time zones where messing with me, too._

**I haven’t mentioned it before, but you got here straight from the airport. You must be jet lagged.**

_I don’t think that has caught up to me yet. I’m not looking forward to the next few days, though. It’s going to be rough._

**Do you have anything you’re looking forward to, now that you’re back?**

_Definitely getting back home to Kenma and our cat, spending some time again. Sleep maybe. Meeting up with friends and stuff like that. I got a few days off ahead of me._

**That sounds lovely. If I may ask this- who is Kenma?**

_Oh, yeah. We’re living together._

**Oh, so he’s your flatmate?**

_You could say that, yes. It might be weird for me to say, but I have known him for a long time. Especially since we’re living together, it’s weird for me to not see him for two months. I’m really looking forward to get back home._

**You must be close. That’s very sweet of you to say, Tetsurou-san.**

_We are. He would just roll his eyes at me if he found out I said this, so I’m glad at least someone appreciates it. Let’s keep it a secret from him though. (He winks.)_

**(laughs) Alright. I’ll do what I can, Tetsurou-san.**

….

* * *

 

 

 

> **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou
> 
> Going live in a bit 3: (my phone totally did not fall on my face)
> 
> _[photo: a selfie of Kuroo lying down, his grin crooked and hand showing a peace sign]_

**Tooru** @alieeeeeeenb

my influence is finally showing, i’m proud kuro-chan

 **babo** @hanhae324

yaAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS

 **notice me senpai** @ksfl1117

are you okay?????

 **Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

you deserve it

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou

shut up tsukki, i make money with this face and i’m not above telling freckles

 

 _[Now live:_ **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou]

Now sitting up, Kuroo waved at the camera, most likely his phone, with his free hand. He stared beneath the camera where his fans’ messages were popping up. The stream filled with people quickly but Kuroo took the time to silently read some messages first. Then, he looked at the camera again, grin taking over. “Hey guys, missed me?”

The chat exploded with exclamations and Kuroo took it in, his grin turning softer. “Missed you, too. Sorry, it’s been ages since I did one of these, but as you can maybe tell, I’ve been insanely busy. But enough about me! How have you been doing?”

Once again he took a while to read the messages, reading some out loud and answering questions that came up, making sure to keep himself visible. Without his notice time passed.

Beside him and out of frame, a door opened and a soft voice spoke. “Kuro. Shouyou’s coming over later. Kei and Tadashi, too.”

Kuroo grunted, absent-mindedly he noticed his chat exploding again. “What about Bo?”

“Keiji said they’d be- wait, are you live?”

Humming, Kuroo strained his neck to grin to his left. “Yep.” He popped the last syllable, then chuckled, staring back at the screen again. “Kenma, people are saying your voice is really nice.”

Someone- _Kenma-_ snorted. “You’re just making that up.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

The actor was barely able to keep up with the speed of his chat now and broke out into a laugh. “Relax, guys, I can’t read anything you’re saying.”

While Kuroo was trying to make sense of what his fans where spouting, Kenma retreated silently and Kuroo moved on, continuing his live for a little longer.

* * *

 

 

> **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou
> 
> Kenma surprised me with dinner!!!! #youaretheabsolutebest
> 
> _[photo: two sets of chopsticks with an assortment of dishes spread on a table, most remarkably some grilled mackerel and what appears to be steamed vegetables, a bowl filled with rice. A slender hand was putting down another bowl but the person themselves was not recognizable.]_

**Karasune** @tforlive

he cooked for you? i’m so jelly, i wish i had a roommate like that T_T

 **rainbows** @blackbow

wait, isn’t mackerel his fav? how sweet

 **idk why I’m here either** @nekofan

is that kenmas hand? it’s so pretty

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou

right??

 **idk why I’m here either** @nekofan

flKSJDLSKFJDSLF I LOVE YOU !!!

 **Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

gross.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou

alright, this is it, lemme shoot freckles a message right now. just watch  me, maybe fixing your love life will make you less bitter

 **Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

don’t you dare

 **Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

Kuroo Tetsurou i swear to god i will end you

 **kuro’s waifu** @kuroswaifu

share some with me !!!

 

 **Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

He actually did, oh fu-

 

 

> **Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei
> 
> This is payback for you-know-what
> 
> _[photo: Kuroo is looking at Kenma, appearing to lean down to whisper in his ear. Kenma’s hair is still partly blond but it’s mostly black now. Kuroo’s hand is sitting comfortable on Kenma’s waist, who in turn is sitting on Kuroo’s lap, face turned away from the camera but in no way seeming out of place.]_

**Kira Toruma** @thefaketetsurou

wait, is that Kuroo Tetsurou???

 **Schwarze Katze** @schwarzekatze

yep! and i’m pretty sure the one on his lap is his flatmate kenma~

 **Yumi** @kuroxumi

they look so cozy, they must be really close T_T

 **Ino** @vuroooo

flFKDSJDLSKF SFJ HOW HCAN HE BE SO HANDSOMEML FJSDLF

 **Sievvee** @kuroosone

…. is no one gonna question why kenma is sitting on his lap?

 **n-e-k-o** @kuroneko

well, if you look at the picture closely, you can see there are tons of  other people- they already seem kinda squeezed in on the couch they’re sitting on so i guess there was just no space.

 **n-e-k-o** @kuroneko

plus i remember kuroo mentioning how kenma only feels comfortable with few people, him being one of those he accepts being touched by and we all know how naturally touchy kuroo is. this much is no surprise tbh

 **Sievvee** @kuroosone

you are right! i forgot about that my bad~ i wish that were me lmao

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou

Someday, you will thank me for this. Send me this pic tho i want to make it my lockscreen. i didn’t know you were taking one

 **Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

the picture is literally there, you can just save it.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou

You are no fun tsukki （○｀ 3′○） I have to admit, i’m surprised though, i didn’t think you’d use one where you can’t see kenma’s face

 **Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

i respect kenma-san more than i respect you.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou

now that’s just rude you’re hurting my feelings

 **Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

too bad. i don’t care.

* * *

**All we know about Kenma**

by churrotetsurou

So, I’ve seen a bit of confusion around, regarding Kenma and who he is. That’s why I thought I’d make a post addressing it.

To put it simply, Kenma is Kuroo’s flatmate. That’s what Kuroo first referred to him as in an interview a while back. Every since then, Kuroo kept bringing him up from time to time. Here’s an overview of what we know (references are linked):

  1. Kuroo and Kenma are childhood friends.



Dropping the most important one right from the bat. Kuroo mentioned in an interview that they have known each other for a long time (link), telling stories of how they played together as kids until they were so dirty their parents would not let them into the house before they had changed. Apparently, they also went to the same middle and high school.

They spend so much time together that Kuroo feels weird when he hasn’t talked to him for a while. It makes only sense that Kenma is one of his closest friend from the time _before_ he became a celebrity and that he cares a great deal about maintaining their relationship. He also mentioned that this was one of the reasons they decided to move in together once Kuroo’s acting career picked up. He talked about this in a live here. Look at him being bashful when he comments on it. So sweet.

  1. Kenma dyed his hair blond



-and apparently does not bother with redying it. This much is obvious from the pictures we’ve seen so far (as reference see here, here and as a personal favourite here). Kuroo has never commented on it, but I am seriously not surprised.

  1. Kenma is shy



Kuroo mentioned that Kenma dislikes attention and dislikes excessive touch with Kuroo being an exception (another sign just how close they are). This is why Kuroo usually posts pictures where we can’t see his face- Kenma’s more comfortable like that, he says. He’s so considerate istg.

  1. They live together



Uhm, it’s kinda obvious, considering they’re flatmates. But I think it’s still worth a mention. We’ve seen Kuroo and Kenma in their flat a couple of times to only show a few. The dear @kuroode made a compilation. It’s definitely worth checking out!

  1. Kuroo likes talking about Kenma



I swear I have no idea why but once he gets going, no one can stop him (see here, here, here & here) He gets this really happy expression when he’s talking about Kenma it’s really cute. And while we’ve never seen Kenma’s face, Kuroo keeps complimenting him and he often responds to fans complimenting Kenma. Kenma himself does not seem to like it very much. They end up bantering and that, too, is very cute.

  1. Kenma makes Kuroo feel more “normal”



In a very emotional interview Kuroo opens up about what it’s like to be a celebrity and how he deals with the pressure. He mentions Kenma as one of the reasons he can keep going. “I’m aware that my everyday life is not what other people experience. It’s easy to get lost in it. Living together with Kenma keeps me grounded, I think. It makes me appreciate what I have and most importantly, stops me from feeling like I’m missing out on a normal life since I’m seeing and hearing about it. I am not sure how to explain it properly. He makes it seem like I still am who I was before my career picked up. A constant.” Just let that sink.

  1. Kenma’s good with computers



We have no idea what Kenma works as, but Kuroo mentioned how Kenma fixed up his laptop in record time. Smart boy.

  1. His voice is pretty nice



Just a personal opinion. Listen here.

I hate to say it, but that seems about it. We really don’t know that much, huh? Well, I guess I’ll conclude this saying: it’s obvious that Kenma has a special place in his heart. To finish this off, have a video of Kuroo whining bc he wants Kenma to accompany to one of his movie premieres. (Apparently, he has been bothering Kenma about this for years lmao, poor Kenma).

I might add to this once we know more! Thank you for reading and keep supporting Kuroo. <3

_#kuroo tetsurou #actor #kenma #i don’t know about you but i’m just glad kuroo has a friend he’s close to and known since forever #he must be so important to him considering how crazy the life as a celebrity is_

* * *

 

 

> **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou
> 
> this is so rude toriko barely bats an eye at me but constantly makes heart eyes at kenma??
> 
> _[photo: a tabby cat that is curled on someone’s lap]_

**slayer-san** @overwatchme

kuroo tetsurou who? i stan the cat now

 **love me pls** @teruno189

TORIKO IT’S BEEN AGES YEEEEEEES

 **Karasune** @tforlive

huh that sweater really looks what kuroo wore some time ago

 **Karasune** @tforlive

181108 !!!

 **Daichi** @notyourdad

that cat sounds like you

* * *

_[Now streaming:  “KURASE”- the premiere, starring Kuroo Tetsurou, Udai Tenma and Shirofuku Yukie]_

**Nover** @kuroownsmylife

wait, are you all seeing this??? Is that kenma

 **Calu** @kuroosbtch

i think it is !! oh myy god finally look ath them!!

  **savygirl** @allforyouk

look at them TT he must be so nervous, he’s sticking so closely to kuroo im gonna cry

 

  **@churrotetsurou:** HOLY FU- KENMA IS BEAUTIFUL WHAT THE- HOW IS THIS EVEN FAIR I DON’T BELIEVE THIS WHAT-

 **@churrotetsurou:** PSA KENMA IS AT THE PREMIERE I REPEAT KENMA IS AT THE PREMIERE PSA I MIGHT BE DYING

 **@churrotetsurou:** I DON’T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED BUT I AM LOSING MY SHIT OVER HERE KENMA IS BEAUTIFUL MY MIND CAN’T COMPREHEND HOW-

 

  **sina** @makkuro

KUROO. he’smiling really brightly he must be so happy to finally persuade kenma im emotion :(

 **nohemi** @notasnakelove

yeah :( remember that one interview where he kept talking about wanting kenma to come? or the live? He must have wanted to share this experience with him so badly

 **flyhigh** @otlkurot

isnt this like the ultimate version of his both worlds coming together? the friend that has known him from before the very beginning and hasnt left him even with the pressure fame. i’m so glad kenma is his friend and going out of his comfort zone for him

 **sina** @makkuro

@notasnakelive @otlkurot yOU ARE MAKING THIS EVEN WORSE I CANT STOP CRYING

 

 **@churrotetsurou:** 9\. ON MY LIST ON WHAT WE KNOW ABOUT KENMA: HE A CUTIE WHAT THE FUCK

 **@churrotetsurou:** @ the real tetsurou i can’t believe you kept this all to yourself omg no wonder he can’t shut up bC ID ON’T THINK I WILL EITHER

 

_[At the scene:_

_A white limousine arrived at the red carpet. The door opens and Kuroo Tetsurou, dressed in a smart black suit, his hair tamed to the point of almost looking decent, stepped out._

_“Kuroo Tetsurou has just arrived at the premiere. He portrays the lead character and has been highly appraised for his expertise these last few weeks.” A reporter rambled on, on the verge on stumbling over his words in his hurry._

_Kuroo reached back to the car, offering his arm to a second figure exiting the car. A collective gasp left the gathered reporters before countless clicks of camera’s going of went off, blinding everyone around._

_Out of that car had stepped a man, shorter than Kuroo, whose hair was almost completely dyed blond. Only his root showed a hint of black. Clad in a wide white blouse and waist-high black trousers, he was a sight no one had expected. Kenma. The infamous flatmate._

_After helping him out off the car, Kuroo’s hand casually fell to the small of Kenma’s back to lead him along the red carpet. From all sides reporters were shouting at them, asking for their attention. Kuroo smiled in their direction but kept walking._

_He only stopped for one reporter, redirecting Kenma to stand beside him, his body shielding him subtly. “Rika-san.” He greeted her like an old friend._

_Kenma angled his head in interest, the cameraman standing right to Tsugauchi-san snapped a picture, making a clear shot of his face before he himself halted, too. The eyes fixating on him now were of a startlingly golden shade. The natural makeup he was wearing only enhanced the effect.  Barely noticeable, Kuroo’s grip on Kenma shifted from the small of his back to his waist._

_“It seems you brought a guest, Tetsurou-san.”_

_His chuckle sounded deeper than usual. “That I did. I wanted to introduce you, seeing as you were the first one to ask about him.”_

_Golden eyes glanced at the actor._ _Belying_ _his insecurity, Kenma faced Tsugauchi-san. “Kozume Kenma. Nice to meet you.”]_

 

 **@churrotetsurou:** I DON’T THINK I LL EVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOU THIS KUROO TETSUROU WAHT IS THIS  
OHH DEAR LORD IS HTIS A DREAM IS THIS REALITY I DONT EVEN KNOWWWW

 **@churrotetsurou:** KOZUME KENMA I LOVE YOU

 

_now trending:_

_#kozume kenma_

_#kuroo tetsurou_

_#KURASE_

 

 

 

> **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou
> 
> It took me five years but i’ve finally worn him down
> 
> _[photo: Probably standing in front of a mirror, Kuroo and Kenma were next to each other as Kuroo was taking the picture with his phone. Kenma’s face was fully visible and he seemed relaxed, silently laughing at Kuroo. They were both dressed in the attire they had worn at the premiere.]_

**Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

huh, he finally said yes then

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou

!!!!!!! he did !!!!!!!!!!

 **Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

nerd

 **toriko is my bb** @kurooscat

I LOVED #KURASE GREAT JOB YOU LOOK GREAT

 **n-e-k-o** @kuroneko

looking good, you two!! #KURASE fighting~

 **Yumi** @kuroxumi

five years, that’s some serious dedication!! but i guess, considering how long you  two have known each other this is nothing lmao #KURASE gooo!! I’m so excited to see it!!

* * *

  
by @nekomama

Hey guys, no fancy title this time bc i am weirdly drained. But!! After the big reveal™ and considering we now actually know how Kenma looks like, I decided to compile a list of all the times Kuroo has been seen outside with Kenma, it’s no surprise there are quite a lot that have resurfaced now. So! Grab your beverage and enjoy:

I’m not even sure how to start this bc most of the time, it’s basically just them walking.

  1. This, is as far as my research goes, the first picture of them we know off. As you can see, they’re walking back from a conbini store and Kuroo is grabbing the bag Kenma is carrying. As always the gentleman,  our Kuroo <3 (also flsdjfkldsfjsl at Kenma’s face, it screams “what the hek is up with you _now_ ” sldkfjsdlfsdf) There have been a couple more situations that were similar (see here, here & here to name a few)
  2. Just a few more of their sightings\- as I said, there are a lot. They’re walking beside each other. I don’t know if that’s just a habit or I’m just reading into this but?? do you see how Kuroo always makes sure to walk on the side closer to the road? it’s sweet~ (there’s a video video of these, too, it’s just to many to link them all over here, so check it out)
  3. Grabbing a coffee\- Kuroo paid for his drink and Kenma, he seemed so MIFFED. Makes me wonder if Kuroo buys him a lot of stuff, I wouldn’t put it past him. I mean, Kuroo totally seems like the type to do that for his friends- especially those not involved in the business.
  4. I have to admit, this is one of my personal favourites. As you can see, it’s pretty crowded. Kenma is grabbing onto Kuroo’s sweater (I think so he won’t lose him) and in this picture, taken only a little later, you can see how Kuroo reaches for his hand
  5. Talking about hand holding. Considering what Kuroo told us about regarding Kenma (and how he used to have issues with social anxiety- see here for the interview) I think this is one of the things Kuroo does when Kenma gets overwhelmed? Contact must settle him, or something. It’s very sweet.
  6. and sweater grabbing. Kenma is so cute it’s killing me- just look at him!!!
  7. Here are some pictures of times they’ve been out with friends (1) (2) (3) (4)
  8. ....



_read more_

* * *

**Sayuri** @tetsurourou

Saw Kuroo and Kenma outside~

_[photo: Kuroo with a coffee-to-go in hand is smiling down at his shorter companion. Kenma’s roots are growing out again]_

 

 **I’m a kenma stan now** @tetsuko

i don’t know about you guys, but Kuroo being so open about his friendship with Kenma, letting us have a peak into his life is sooo nice. I’m really grateful

  **kuro’s waifu** @kuroswaifu

we know so much about kenma now, good.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou owns my ass** @fckmetets

idk ‘bout you but i’m annoyed

* * *

**  
Are u actually stupid**

by @subkuroo

Bc seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you guys??? I’m sorry for swearing- wait i’m not bc what the actual fuck. How stupid are some of you. I am mad. So mad you have no idea. Mad and ashamed. This. You wonder what this is? It’s footage of Kenma- yes, Kuroo’s flatmate and one of his most important people in his life that he only recently brought to the premiere of his newest movie after beginning him to do it _for ages_ , getting harrassed by so-called “fans” of Kuroo. Kenma. Who, as Kuroo as _continuously_ mentioned, dislikes attention (bordering on social anxiety) ended up being mobbed on his way home, some “fans” (and i hate calling them that with my whole being- that’s not how a fan behaves) even threw insults at him. What did he ever do to you??

I couldn’t even bear to watch the footage of it. didn’t anyone see how he caved in on himself, how intimidated and _scared_ he was? I hate this. I feared for his safety watching it and i don’t even know him that well. I feel so sorry this happened, it makes me wanna cry.

Everyone part of this, or anyone supporting this kind of incident better reflect. What is Kuroo going to think, his _fans_ who are supposed to support him ATTACKING his mental pillar. I’m just- I can’t. I hope Kenma is fine. Or at least he will be. We don’t deserve them. Fuck.

Kenma is not a public figure, why did you have to do that to him.

* * *

 

 

 

> **Entertainment News** @entertainmentnewsjpn
> 
> After the incident last monday, where a mob of fans attacked Kozume Kenma, known childhood friend of the actor Kuroo Tetsurou (25), his silence on social media continues. His agency has released a statement, quoting “The incident had quite an impact on [Kuroo-san]. He decided to take some time off to gather himself.” Currently, no charges are being pressed.
> 
> read more at https://entertainment.news.jp/503498503/Kuroo-Tetsurou-continues-absence...

* * *

 

 

> **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou
> 
> We need to have a chat. 1pm.
> 
> _[photo: a white wall]_

 

 _[now live: **Kuroo Tetsurou** _@therealtetsurou _]_

Kuroo started the live staring blankly at the screen of his phone, his bloodshot eyes unseeing as his fans trickled in. He gave a tired sigh.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Averting his gaze, he rubbed his neck. Concentrated frown on his face, he seemed in pain. “I took time off to think about this, but I still don’t know.”

He faced the camera again, his eyes haunted. Silence creeped in again but it was nothing like the usual, it felt heavy.

Then, a voice piqued up that no one had expected. “It’s fine, Kuro.”

Kuroo’s head shot up, looking to the direction the voice had come from and with him the angle of the camera changed. Kenma was standing by the doorframe.

“It’s not-” Kenma’s sharp gazed silenced him.

He stepped closer, ignoring the camera and nudging Kuroo’s forehead with a single finger as a reprimand. Kuroo’s hand went lax.

“I’m not here for your fans, I don’t care what they think or say. It’s inconvenient and it makes me feel uncomfortable, yes, but I’m in this for you and all this is part of your life. You love your fans, I know that and I am not going to make you choose. You know me better than that. As long as you are here, I won’t leave either. Nothing can make me do so either. Face forward.”

Kenma turned.

A click, the door was shut and Kuroo was alone again. Kenma’s words were final.

There was no way Kuroo could respond, he was gaping, trying to fight tears. He was choked up and it took him multiple tries until he was able to face the camera again. His face was full of emotion when he did. He seemed defeated. “You heard him. Please. Don’t make it harder.”

The live was cut.

* * *

**  
Never again**

by @kutesu

Guys, I hated to see Kuroo like that. He was so hurt. We should do better, there is no use fighting among each other. Let’s just please all decide to support Kuroo and leave Kenma alone. We should be grateful for the aspects of his private life Kuroo lets us have part in. Let’s not take him for granted. Let’s work hard to make our apology real. Put your pettiness aside. No one of us can even dream of replacing him, so let’s spare us all the pain.

I think we all agree that after what Kenma said, we need to defend him and need to prevent something like this from ever happening again. If you can’t see how strong of a person Kenma is from this alone, I don’t know how to help you. He has a history of social anxiety, and yet he sticks by Kuroo. Even if there is the danger of something like this happening again.

I have so much respect for Kenma right now, he is such an admirable friend and I think I finally fully understand why he is so important to Kuroo. If you can’t show compassion and/or understanding, at least think of Kuroo. The thought of losing Kenma breaks him. This much is obvious.

My thoughts are a mess, I’m sorry. But somehow, for me, it seems this whole deal was worse for Kuroo than it was for Kenma. We broke his trust and hurt someone important to him.

I can’t imagine how scary it must have been. He must have felt so guilty.

_#kuroo tetsurou #kozume kenma #lets protect them #protectkenma2k19_

* * *

 

_now trending_

_#protectkenma2k19_

 

 **@toetsurou:** Let’s show him we can do better! #protectkenma2k19

  **check pinned** @kuroshair

no words are needed #protectkenma2k19

 

_( see 131.817 more) _

 

 

 

> **Entertainment News** @entertainmentnewsjpn
> 
> Actor Kuroo Tetsurou (25) broke his silence addressed the incident of his friend getting attacked in a recent live. Fans have been trending the hashtag #protectkenma2k19 to show their remorse. This topic has been the most discussed issue online for the past few days.
> 
> read more at  https://entertainment.news.jp/039450945/Hashtag-of-the-week….

* * *

 

 

> **Entertainment News** @entertainmentnewsjpn
> 
> Actor Kuroo Tetsurou (25) resumes his activities. A short overview of the past couple of weeks is online now.

 

* * *

_[Video: An excerpt from a talk show featuring Kuroo Tetsurou, who is sitting on a white couch. A relaxed smile on his face, as he is attentively looking at the female host that is currently speaking.]_

“Picking up on what we were talking about before our break: You mentioned that vacation once before, would you care to elaborate on that?”

Taking a sip of water, Kuroo’s eyes lit up and he replied playfully. “I would barely call it a vacation. I had a photoshoot in Okinawa and had a few days off before that. So Kenma and I decided to spend a few days there, it was nice.”

The host hummed, eyeing Kuroo with interest. “I take it you don’t go on vacations that often.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Yeah, I’m busy so I don’t get to travel a lot in my free time. Relaxing at home is great, too.”

“Not much of someone who goes out a lot, that’s a surprise.” She commented in good humour. “Then, do you have a special episode involving that particular vacation?”

“Mhm, let me think about it.” Kuroo scratched his chin, then straightened suddenly. “Oh, I think I got something.”

“Shoot.” The host was smiling, resting her chin on her palm as she angled her face to see him better.

“So, Kenma and I were sharing a bed and it seems that when we do, my hair does not the crazy bed hair it usually gets.” Kuroo glanced at the host that was nodding along attentively. “It was the day before my shoot. In the morning, my stylist was shocked to see my hair. She went ‘Tetsurou, you’re hair looks decent, what happened?’” The crowd laughed with Kuroo.

The actor shrugged. “Well, I told them about Kenma and they have never stopped teasing me about it since.

“It has gotten to the point that whenever my hair is somewhat tame, my stylists asks me if I and Kenma slept in the same bed again.” He regarded to the camera with a crooked grin.

The interviewer leaned forward with a conspiratory expression, almost knocking down a glass of water. “So, tell us then. What _do_ you do so that your hair is more manageable?”

Kuroo’s grin widened, turning cheshire. “Why,” he paused, “sleep with Kenma of course.”

There was a bout of silence. Then the high tone of laughter rang across the studio. The host was hiding her laugh behind a polite hand.“You got quite the sense, Kuroo-san. You should go on variety shows more often.”

He hummed, winking at the camera as if telling a secret. “I sure do.”

 

 **im broke** @kurosdad

fsldkfjdlk Kuroo’s so funny ohmg

 **kuroo in NWY** @

they shared a bed? childhood friends are soo sweet i want one of my own, i love how he’s not shy to tell stories like that ;;;;;

  **subkuroo** @subkuroo

I’m so glad he’s talking about Kenma again- even joking. i seriously missed it, he’s not the same when he doesnt

 **Hana** @KURASEGO

he really wasnt the same before huh :( I’m glad its gotten better <3 we really have to protect his friendship with kenma !! #protectkenma2k19

* * *

 

 

 

> **Kuroo Tetsurou** @therealtetsurou
> 
> _(in eng)_ love my boyfriend !!
> 
> _[photo: Kenma is lounging on the couch, bathed in the light of the setting sun, he is not facing the camera while is hand is burried in Toriko’s fur, his expression seems content]_

**KT is superior** @19941117

this is soo sweet, thank you for trying to speak english <3 but Kuroo! boyfriend is how you refer to your lover! For Kenma, you can leave the “boy” out, since we know he’s a man~

 **Tsukishima Kei** @saltykei

Oh my god, i don’t believe this, how blind can people be

 **Hinata** @birdcat

he looks pretty~ and as always, Toriko is a babe

 **Saitama** @imnotbald

so after all of this what I’m getting is- u gay?

 **Kira Toruma** @thefaketetsurou

how dare you make assumptions about him!! so what if he is i dont see how any of it is your business!!!! just sayy  your a homophobe and get out

 

Scrolling past the comment section of Kuroo’s social media, Kenma chuckled when he saw that particular comment. He lifted his phone for Kuroo to see. The actor snorted.

“So what, are you gay, Kuro?” Kenma leaned back against Kuroo’s chest, angling his head to be able to look at him.

“I don’t know.” Kuroo’s nose was grazing along Kenma’s neck as he nuzzled up against him, the warmth of his breath against his skin sending shivers down Kenma’s spine. “What do you say?”

Kenma hummed, feigning thoughtfulness. His fingers were tapping along Kuroo’s thigh. “I don’t know.”

Dropping a kiss on the stripe of neck he had been nosing against, Kuroo tightened his hold around Kenma’s waist. “Do you think they’d get the hint if I posted a picture of us full-out kissing or would they still call us friends.”

“Or try to blame it on us being drunk?”

Kuroo snorted as he remembered. “Yeah, or that.”

“Mhmm.” Hands wandering to the arm holding him, Kenma made Kuroo release him. Once free, he turned to face Kuroo, resting a hand against his neck and relishing in the sensation of Kuroo’s heartbeat picking up its pace, even now, years later. Closing the distance between them, Kenma whispered against his lips. “Let’s try.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@Twitter](https://twitter.com/nevernothingx3)


End file.
